


第一次和以后诸次

by Gasterosteus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasterosteus/pseuds/Gasterosteus
Summary: 快乐是第一目标





	第一次和以后诸次

**Author's Note:**

> ！你x李玉林（女x男注意）  
> ！轻微捆绑及道具注意
> 
> ↓接受请继续

在你用跳绳绑他的手腕，并为跳绳的弹性和打结的困难程度小小地废了一番心思时，你意识到自己两条小腿和膝盖压住的那具身体有些要醒转的迹象。最后一个结的拉紧伴随着身下之人明显清醒过来后的挣扎，那个结被摇晃得几乎要松开了——于是你不得不迅速多打了两个死结，通过一根牢牢拴在手腕的脏兮兮的跳绳把他控制在乒乓球台上。

  
是的，你们在 **体育馆** 。准确地说，是你把他带到了体育馆。现在是夜间，体育馆已经关了门，没有人会发现这儿即将发生不适宜发生在这里的事情。

  
夏天的蝉鸣顺着高处的窗口涌进室内来；夜间的微风有胜于无，并不能提供实质性的清爽体验。只是打个绳结已经让你背部冒了一层汗，而你身下刚刚醒来、之前一直没有反应和动作的家伙，额头上也冒出了细密的汗珠。

  
现在他的确醒了，你感觉到他在猛烈挣扎，想摆脱你的控制。尤其是甩动胳膊和腿，有几次肘部的骨头甚至和你的痛觉神经发生了亲密接触。但是他的反抗已经不成气候了，因为你占据绝对优势。犹斗的困兽发出的微弱哀鸣，只能满足你的征服欲望并提供征服的快感。

  
你不顾部分肢体的疼痛，自顾自地把他的背心往上拽。背心布料弹性十足，有效避免了在这样物质条件如此缺乏的环境下可能发生的浪费。现在他的胸膛暴露在你的视野当中了。借着窗口渗进来的几缕月光，你从他的锁骨看到双乳再到平坦的小腹，手指顺着视线移动，在右胸那颗醒目的痣四周逗留了一阵，最后爬向被裤子藏起来的部分。

  
他应该从来没有过类似的经历，在你的挑逗下除了反抗没有别的应付方法。但体力使他坚持不了太久。他大概意识到反抗无效，而发出任何尖锐的嘶吼都会带来令人内心发怵的空旷场所的回音。他的动作幅度渐渐减小，最终停止了无意义的扑打。现在你在小心翼翼解他的裤子的同时余光能扫到他认命似的仰着头直愣愣地盯着天花板，伴随紧张的呼吸而起伏的胸部肌肉上慢慢散布了一层油光。

  
解开裤子轻而易举，你把它往下扒，裸露出一双细长苍白的腿。腿的主人大概因为突然受凉或者被卸去保护壳的不安全感，瞬间蜷起且狠狠并上两条腿。你把他浑身颤抖的可怜样子看在眼里，不禁嗤笑。

  
现在他整个身体都暴露在你的视线中了。你没费吹灰之力就掰开他夹紧的大腿，顺便在一边膝盖上大声亲了一口——把他吓得踹了你一脚，你一个趔趄向后倒下去屁股着地，本来跪坐的姿势下弯折的双腿差点儿被卡住失去知觉。这时你听到他发出了声音，却突然意识到了什么，噤了声。

  
你再次被他逗笑了：“你不用向我道歉。是我对不住你，把你吓坏了。真对不起。”

  
也许是戏谑加上点儿调笑的调调被他听了出来，也许是不堪忍受你炽烈的目光，总之，他把头偏向一边，最大程度地与你错开视线。你觉得他的脸可能红得像红烧肉，迫于光线不足看不清楚。心到眼到手到，你立刻去摸他的脸，感到几乎烫手，而他确实在发抖，牙齿都咬在一起来回摩擦，发出“喀喀”的声响。这些可能源于屈辱或者恐惧，再或者一种原始的对未知事物的好奇与文明人意识中的抵触之间的碰撞，谁知道呢，反正你早就决心进行下去，无论他作何反应都不会改变这一决定。

  
你的左手向上探去，摩挲他胸前那颗痣；右手则伸向他的大腿内侧，像多足爬虫一样向里爬行探索。常年隐藏在私密处的皮肤触感细嫩到不真实，让你想起下火锅的羔羊肉。同时带来的还有控制欲上的餍足感，然而出于好心，你强压下心中直捣黄龙的强烈欲望，尽量慢地抚摸，让自己的动作轻柔得像三月份的春雨，给这个二十大几的小处男一点慢慢适应的空间。

  
很快，你发现他的低级神经中枢似乎并没有把你的隐忍和温柔处理成友好的信号；正好相反，他的肌肉应激性地抽搐，并在你握住那话儿根部并把虎口贴上肌肤轻轻捋动时演化到最强烈，血管肿胀、砰砰跳动。你知道，就算他的理智有千般万般不情愿，他的身体已经准备好，甚至有些期待即将发生的一切。你的肾上腺素也迅速飙升——在他紧闭的薄唇有所放松并溢出些许细碎的呜咽时，你感到小腹里有一团火，和平时吃了泡椒的感觉差不多，绵长而又刺激，促使你的味蕾继续品尝。脑子里蓦地跳出“正反馈”效应，你恰好瞥见他状似无意识地轻微晃动的上半身，顿时像个科学理论联系上了现实依据的科学家似的满意地笑了。

  
笑声在空旷地带被回音放大到有些恐怖，身下的人霎时间停住，圆睁双眼盯着你，用他那惯常的夸张表情中的一种——你认识的，被称为惊诧的神情。玩木头人游戏一样的对望维持了不到十秒。就在他意识到你正跟对待一样稀世珍宝似的对待他的小弟弟的那一刹那，你忽然听到他今夜第一次开口说话，虽然这声音小得像蚊子叫，还是被你的耳朵捕捉到了。

  
_“你不要……”_

  
三个字在哭腔里重复了好几次，直到被哭腔压住，只剩下抽噎而没有了字音。你打心底里有些喜欢看他抽抽搭搭的样子，和平时学生们跟前正气凛然的形象完全相反，这满足了你的虚荣心，就好像自己是唯一一个看到月球背面的人——更何况你不仅看到了，还彻底占据并垄断了。

  
你只是小幅度地抚摸了两过青涩的柱身，已经察觉到它微微有些变化。但你不打算把注意力过久停留在浅近的小目标上。左手早已转移到两边乳头，从没有过被爱抚的经验的小东西一经温柔对待，很快就挺立起来，四周还泛起一片潮红。你深知那种瘙痒而满足的感觉一旦被激发便难以抑制，果然，在你两手都离开他的身体的那一刻，呜咽声噎在了嗓子眼里，他再度惊恐地望向你，被月光点亮的眼睛里满是恐惧，蒙上的一层水雾在你眼中却分明写着急切的恳求，这恐怕是他自己都不敢相信的。你把他渐渐往一团里蜷缩、想要更多物理接触来纾解从未体验过的欲望袭击的目的看在眼里，却没有立刻给予帮助。

  
接下来会很舒服的，你想道。

 

* * *

 

早就备好的润滑剂被你贴身携带，不用费力就从衣兜里掏出来，掰开盖子，挤出来一元硬币大小的一坨。不知道他是否理解这个动作意味着什么，反正他紧闭了双眼，没再看你，但这个表情对他而言有点太狰狞了，就好像面对的是什么洪水猛兽一样。你心里笑了笑，拍了拍他的大腿，肌肉紧张到僵硬，但十分顺从地分开，给你空出余地，伏下点儿身子好以更自在的姿势接触到他的下体。

  
球桌又硬又凉，你猜想他的坐骨抵在这样的平面上肯定不会舒服，便加快了动作。要摸到正确的入口轻而易举，你的手指刚刚触碰到边缘，就感觉到这具身体猛地一抽，不太牢靠的球桌都有点晃动；随之传入耳朵的是吸气的声音，就好像声音的主人在承受莫大的痛苦或耻辱似的。你没有多加关注他的面部表情，只知道他把头扭向另侧，你完全看不见他的脸。未经开发的部位紧致而有弹性，你抹了润滑膏的手指尖轻轻按压两下，顺着已经润滑的部分渐渐深入。括约肌立即咬住你的手指，负起它防止遗物入侵的职责。

  
但当你的手指进入到第二根的时候，内壁显著地活跃起来，裹住两根手指，那温热的触感即使是再不敏感的神经都会传出愉悦的信号。第三根手指则像误触了什么开关似的，引发了一系列高级神经中枢的应答，腰部轻微摆动，似乎在表达对不够深入的不满。到了第四根，你能听到他嗓子里传来的剧烈喘息声，以及被拴在桌腿上的胳膊晃荡的声音。突然，仿佛被触动了绷簧，身下的身体毫无前兆地、比先前都要强烈地打起战；他一度以自制力紧紧抿在一起的嘴唇撕开一道缝，旋即进入一种无意识般半开半闭的状态；你没有听过的呻吟打嗓子眼里挤出来；眼睛睁开，却失去了焦点，不知道看向的是哪里。

  
这反应在你的意料之中。骨头磕在桌上听起来挺疼，你决定帮他尽快脱离苦海。

 

* * *

你从背后一堆常用工具里挑出一个粗细刚好适合他这种未经人事的小雏鸟的硅胶制品，拿在手里把玩了一下，脑海里飘过面前的男人浑身潮红、哭着求饶的场面。你对自己的技术很有信心，但也不打算低估对方的忍耐力，所以这个场景应该只可能存在于想象中了。你一边想着，一边再度俯身，嘴里轻声安慰着，手尽量分开那两条颤抖的、由苍白转为惨败的腿。没有遭到任何阻挠地，私处的景色全盘映入眼帘，你欣赏了三秒钟，旋即开始干正事：把那长形的物事试探性地抵在适才得到润滑的入口处，在他的颤抖渐渐降到正常频率之后，长驱直入。

  
你感受到他的身体在痉挛，被异物从后方侵入的滋味肯定很怪异，以他的性情，可能比起生理上的排外更难受的是心理上的难堪。不过他很快就会感到难以启齿的快活，你对这一前景很有信心，就像对自己的技术很有信心一样。你一直自诩有着灵巧的十指，可以让再凶猛的野兽都仰着肚皮任你挠痒，何况一头单纯的小鹿？

  
推进不是很顺畅，一部分原因是那东西有点儿软，同时因为是第一次，他的紧张是难免的。你在心底表示理解。有了第一次就有第二次，你巧妙旋动手里的玩意儿，先是小幅度地来回抽动，摩擦着内壁，一如既往地给他一个反应和适应的缓冲期。不过看起来他并不需要如此磨人的所谓“缓冲期”——内壁肌肉牢牢裹住它，像对它的进一步行动万分渴求。或许我错估了他身体的接受速度？你这样想着，十分体贴人意地往里一送——球桌比方才还要强烈的震动揭示了你又一次找到了那一点。这一认识刺激着你的神经，使你立即加快进出的幅度和频率，数度与刚才那一点碰撞，以激发更加猛烈的反应。呻吟不知何时混杂着含糊不清的呜咽和哀鸣，由于上肢被绑住而运动范围受到限制的脑袋只能极轻地敲击桌面以缓解上半身缺乏照顾的难以忍受；同时拼命表达对抚慰的渴求的还有前面挺立的、膨胀的、前端冒着汁液的小家伙。你意识到自己的疏忽时心头有一丝懊恼，一转念便决定暂且先满足下面。这就太简单了。在你灵活的手指驾轻就熟的操纵下，他的身体主动跟随你领导的节奏，溢出的呻吟也向着失控演变——

 

* * *

一切的心血在这一刻得到了不亏本的报酬。他坚持的比你预想的要久，这让你有些欣慰，尽管发白的浑浊液体溅到了你的衣服上。来回品味刚才那一幕——他的眼睛蓦然瞪圆，脊椎挺直，下巴后仰，后脑勺顶着球桌边缘进入了高潮——你感到莫大的满意，像个吃到最喜爱的糖果的孩子。你尽量轻柔地退出来，解开他腕上的绳结；抚摸他的脸，凉冰冰的两道泪痕让你心里的懊恼又一次冒了出来；在发现他竟然晕了过去后给他擦拭干净，套上衣裤。接着，你把自己也收拾好。

  
夜还长得很呢。在处理完一切后，你这样想着，把他拦腰抱起。体育馆钥匙在手上叮当作响。接下来的故事，你希望它们发生在你的公寓。

  
蝉依旧没完没了地聒噪着。


End file.
